


A New Look

by NeonDomino



Series: I Can WolfStar This... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Developing a Crush, Fluff, M/M, Makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: After returning to Hogwarts after a summer apart, the boys appreciate each other's new look.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: I Can WolfStar This... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	A New Look

* * *

"You got tall," Sirius says, pretty much shouting the words through the door as he tries to open it whilst holding all his belongings. "Moony. You're tall!" 

Remus turns away from where he had been storing his bag in the over-head shelf of the train, a smile already on his lips. He knows. Half of his clothes don't fit, and the other half... well, now he's relieved that his mum bought so much in a bigger size - so he'd grow into them. Thank God for charity shops, otherwise he'd be wearing trousers that sit a couple of inches above his ankles. 

He looks at Sirius, who has just thrown open the door, and he stares. 

He can't stop staring, because this is Sirius. But Remus isn't the only one who has changed. Sirius is shorter than him now, but... 

"Sirius," he whispers, because gone are the smart clothes that Sirius' mother insists he wear at all times. The tidy hair that's got a ribbon at the nape of his neck, as Walburga insists. This Sirius looks like someone else entirely.

"Do you... I have a new look," Sirius murmurs, sounding a little shy and very not like himself, as though Remus' opinion matters more than anything. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," Remus whispers, his gaze moving over Sirius. His curls are in a messy bun with tendrils hanging around his face. Walburga would never allow any of this. Dark eyeliner sits under his stormy-grey eyes, making Remus want to stare at them, and he's wearing a band t-shirt and jeans that are so full of rips, that Remus' isn't sure how they're staying together. On his feet are the heaviest looking combat boots Remus has ever seen. 

"You look..." _—Gorgeous—_ "amazing."

Sirius beams at him. He's looking at Remus as intently as Remus is looking back, his gaze moving over the cardigan, the jeans, the converse. "You got a new look too."

"Oh. My clothes... well, I outgrew a lot." He's a little self-conscious of the cardigan. He's just trying to style out to see if he feels comfortable in them. So far so good, though if Sirius or the others don't like them... if Sirius (because right in this moment, who cares what James and Peter think?) hates it, Remus will never wear it again.

"I... I like it," Sirius says. He stumbles closer, and glares back. "Potter."

"I said excuse me like five times," James complains. "What the fuck is happening that you couldn't move aside and let me in?" His gaze shifts to Remus.

"Hey Moony."

"Hey," Remus replies, as James comes in, followed by Peter. "Good Summer?"

"I left home," Sirius says loudly, drawing Remus' attention back. "So... cardigans. I love the new look. You going to be wearing them all the time?"

Remus nods, already captivated by Sirius once more, though there's a hint of panic inside of him because he's pretty sure what he's feeling is attraction and he's not really sure how to handle that. 

Sirius grins. "Come sit next to me," he says. He raises his eyebrows at Peter, who moves from one side to sit next to James instead, and Remus sits down by the window. Sirius drops down next to him, and Remus turns to look, his eyes meeting Sirius'.

He's sure Sirius' expression mirrors Remus' own feelings - uncertainty, captivation, and attraction. Sirius struggles to hide his emotions sometimes, and right now, Remus is glad of it.

"This... this is going to be an interesting year," Peter murmurs, his gaze darting between the pair, who don't even look his way.

He glances towards James, who smiles. "Very interesting," he agrees.

* * *


End file.
